Turn Back Time
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Kumohon, aku ingin waktuku kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin menyudahi segalanya tanpa meninggalkan apa pun. Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [CANON]


**SasuHina/CANON/OoC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Turn Back Time**

Sasuke's POV

* * *

**TRANG!**

**BUAGH!**

"Rasakan ini penjahat! Kau sudah menghilangkan nyawa rekanku!"

"Benar! Kau pantas merasakan ini semua!"

**DUAKKK!**

**SRETTT!**

**BRAK!**

Aku menahan luka parah di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melawan sedikit pun oleh sebab lawanku kali ini sangat banyak. Mereka ada ribuan dan berasal dari desa yang berbeda-beda dan hendak menuntut balas kepadaku dengan menghakimiku secara sepihak.

Aku tak mengelak dari terjangan pukulan maupun tendangan dari mereka. Tak jarang pula kurasakan jurus dan senjata mereka menikam tubuhku. Aku tak leluasa bergerak. Pun aku memang tak ingin lagi melawan. Ini karma untukku. Untuk apa yang kuperbuat dahulu. Ini adalah takdir para Uchiha untuk berakhir secara mengenaskan seperti ini. Sudah garis hidup Uchiha.

_BRUK …._

Aku jatuh terlentang. Ribuan _shinobi_ itu masih menancapkan senjata mereka di tubuhku seolah tak mengenal puas. Tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Mungkin karena menahan rasa sakit yang terlalu parah sehingga aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang sakit dan tidak.

"Hei, hentikan itu!" Suara seseorang terdengar dari barisan belakang _shinobi_ tersebut.

Rupanya _shinobi_ dari Konoha. Pandanganku jadi buram. Tapi, aku masih dapat mengenal wajah-wajah mereka. Mereka adalah rekan seangkatanku yang datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku dari amuk para shinobi tadi. Shinobi-shinobi yang menghakimiku kabur entah ke mana. Mungkin karena melihat Naruto yang ditakuti akan kekuatannya itu datang. _Huh_!

Padahal ini misi pertamaku setelah sekian lama tidak melakukan tugas seperti layaknya _shinobi_ Konoha. Namun, rupanya kesempatan di mana aku keluar desa sendirian tanpa pengawasan dimanfaatkan banyak _shinobi_ untuk balas dendam kepadaku.

Ya. Karena dendamku dulu telah melahirkan banyak dendam baru.

Sakura dan Ino menghampiriku. Mereka meletakkan telapak tangan mereka dan memberikan _chakra_ pengobatan kepadaku. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Ekspresi rekan-rekan seangkatanku menyiratkan rasa iba. Mereka pun pasti tahu bahwa apa yang Sakura dan Ino lakukan percuma. Aku sudah di ambang kematian. Luka-lukaku terlalu parah dan sudah terlambat untuk mendapat penanganan.

Tuhan. Benarkah aku akan mati?

Aku melihat ke sekumpulan rekan-rekanku. Tidak ada. Orang yang kucari dan ingin kulihat di akhir hayatku tidak ada di sana.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia tak datang.

Haruskah aku mati tanpa pernah menyampaikan perasaanku? Perasaanku yang kutulis dalam sebuah surat yang hingga kini berada apik di sudut kamarku dalam laci lemariku?

Aku tak pernah menyesali takdir kematian Uchiha. Yang kusesali adalah bahwa aku tak dapat memberitahukan rasa cintaku.

Aku rasa kematianku tak seberuntung pendahuluku. Mereka mati karena cinta. Karena Uchiha adalah klan yang dilimpahkan cinta dan dendam maupun kebencian mereka semata-mata muncul atas dasar cinta itu sendiri. Tapi, aku berbeda. Aku dendam karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas dan aku mati tanpa menyisakan apa pun kecuali kekosongan.

Tuhan ….

Kembalikan aku ke masa lalu sebentar saja. Biarkan aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada Hinata sebelum aku meninggalkan raga ini.

Kumohon.

Kumohon, Tuhan.

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

'_Siapa itu?'_ Suara yang bergemuruh terdengar di kepalaku. Dengan jelas.

"_**Kau akan mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalumu. Hanya sehari. Tapi, sejarah yang kau ubah hanya saat di mana kau menyerahkan suratmu pada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Karena itu kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk bicara. Jika kau bicara sedikit saja, kau akan mati tanpa mengubah apa pun**_**."**

Inikah kesempatan untukku?

'_Baik! Aku mengerti!'_

"_**Manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, Uchiha**_**."**

**PYAAAR!**

* * *

"Aduh!" Aku tersungkur ke depan. Kupegang dahiku yang menubruk tanah. Sakit sekali.

Namun, aku hanya mampu terpaku ketika melihat betapa kecil tanganku sekarang. Aku menyentuh wajahku sendiri dan melihat diriku. Terasa ada yang aneh!

Aku berlari dan mencari air di sungai. Bayangan yang terpantul di sana bukanlah sosokku yang tengah sekarat juga bukan sosokku yang sudah dewasa. Ini sosokku ketika aku masih kecil. Kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana selutut ini adalah pekaianku ketika aku kanak-kanak! Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Benar dugaanku! Ini saat di mana aku hendak menyampaikan surat cinta untuk Hinata! Dulu, surat ini tak bisa kuberikan karena aku kabur terlebih dahulu tanpa sempat memberikan surat ini untuknya dan pada akhirnya aku tak berani lagi bertatap muka dengannya!

Aku masih ingat!

Aku lantas mengendap-endap. Mencari di mana Hinata kecil berada. Aku sudah lupa Konoha mengingat aku dijebloskan ke penjara dan baru hari ini bebas serta menjalankan misi keluar desa, apalagi Konoha bertahun-tahun silam saat aku masih usia 5 tahun seperti ini. Aku hanya mengandalkan insting sampai akhirnya aku melihat lambang keluarga Hyuuga di atas sebuah bangunan. Aku berjalan memutari bangunan kediaman Hyuuga dan melompat ke sebuah pohon untuk melihat ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Di sana tidak ada Hinata. Hanya ada Neji kecil dan seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Aku turun kembali dan berlari. Namun, sebuah shuriken melesat menuju ke arahku.

Aku melihat ke belakang. Di sana ada seorang bocah bersurai panjang coklat yang berlari dengan napas tersengal.

'_Cih, Neji ingusan rupanya!'_

"Aku menyadari keberadaanmu yang mengawasi kediaman Hyuuga diam-diam! Apa tujuanmu?"

Gayanya sudah sok sejak kecil. Aku ingin membalas tingkahnya yang angkuh itu namun aku tahu salah satu peraturan untukku yang kembali ke masa lalu ini adalah tidak boleh bicara sama sekali. Aku hendak berlari lagi, mengabaikan sosoknya. Namun, Neji kembali melemparkan _shuriken_ kepadaku. Ia melancarkan tendangannya dan membuatku harus menangkisnya. Walau tubuhku masih anak-anak, tapi di dalamnya adalah jiwaku yang sekarang. Mana tega aku melawan anak kecil meski itu adalah Neji!

Tidak ingin memperpanjang pertarungan, aku memanfaatkan celah ketika Neji berada di depanku untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Tubuh Neji ambruk ketika aku menanamkan _genjutsu_ dalam pikirannya. Bukan_ genjutsu_ mengerikan, hanya seperti dibuat tidur saja.

'_Maaf Neji.'_ Aku bergumam dan meninggalkan tubuhnya setelah kupindahkan tubuhnya ke dean gerbang. Berharap ada Hyuuga lain yang melihat dan membopongnya ke dalam.

Aku lantas melanjutkan misi pencarian Hinata-ku yang sempat tertunda. Aku berjalan jauh. Beberapa kali aku menemukan _shinobi_ Konoha yang kukenal dan mereka seperti keheranan melihatku yang terus berlari dan mengindahkan sapaan mereka. Hari semakin petang. Kurasa waktuku di sini tidak banyak lagi. Aku mulai kelelahan untuk berjalan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sungai di sisiku. Di mana di sana ternyata ada seorang anak bersurai pirang yang sangat familiar.

'_Naruto.'_

Ia kelihatannya menyadari diriku yang berjalan sendiri. Tadinya aku berniat menyapanya. Namun, Naruto kecil justru memandangku dengan tatapan sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke sungai. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, bagaimanapun ini adalah masa-masa di mana aku dan dia pertamakali dipertemukan dalam akademi. Masa di mana ia merasa iri kepadaku tapi sekarang justru aku yang iri kepada Naruto yang memiliki masa depan cerah.

Capung-capung mulai berterbangan dan sesekali pula kupu-kupu melintasiku.

"_Hyaaa_!"

Sebuah suara yang lembut namun cukup kencang membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat ke dalam, di antara pepohonan yang menjulang. Kumasuki hutan tersebut karena merasa bahwa objek yang kucari ada di sana. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku masih ingat, saat senja hari, ia akan berlatih di tepian danau Konoha dan menggunakan air sebagai media latihan.

Suara ilalang yang tersenggol tubuhku menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang membuat ia sontak berbalik.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya takut.

Aku tidak berniat usil kepadanya. Jadi, aku langsung saja menampakkan diriku. Surat yang kutulis dan tak kunjung kuberikan dapat kuberikan sekarang. Hinata tak lagi ketakutan karena ia tahu siapa aku. Ia yang semula memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan _byakugan_, mulai bersikap biasa.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_? Itu namamu, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sang pemilik waktu bilang aku tak boleh bersuara sedikit pun di masa lalu dan waktuku hanya sedikit. Jadi, tanpa basa-basi aku menyerahkan surat itu dan berlari pergi. Sayup kudengar suara Hinata yang meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali. Namun, aku sudah terlanjur berlari pergi dan akhirnya jiwaku kembali berada di ruang hampa atau dimensi waktu dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Seorang gadis muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingiku. Rupanya aku belum mati. Kelopak mataku masih terbuka dan aku masih ada di tempat sebelum aku kembali ke masa lalu.

Oniksku tak teralih sedikit pun ke lain hal selain pada gadis itu. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia berlari menghampiri tubuhku yang tak dapat lagi digerakkan. Ia menggeser tempat di mana Sakura mengobatiku. Air matanya berlinang, wajahnya begitu sedih. Membuatku tak kuasa melihatnya. Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipiku.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon! Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Aku yang bodoh! Aku tak ingat anak laki-laki yang dulu menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku lewat surat yang ia berikan. Surat itu hilang dan baru kutemukan! Akhirnya, aku tahu anak laki-laki itu adalah kau!"

Darah masih keluar dari telinga, sela bibir dan hidungku. Kepalaku semakin terasa ringan seiring dengan darah yang semakin minim di dalam tubuhku. Aku berusaha menyampaikannya, menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam terhadap gadis di sisiku ini.

"Hi … ta. Aku men … cintaimu."

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Tangis Hinata meledak. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar menahan isak yang semakin kencang. Tuhan. Tuhan, haruskah aku benar-benar mati setelah ini? Meninggalkan gadis yang kucintai?

Kelopak mataku terasa berat. Namun, aku mencoba tetap menatap Hinata dan aku tidak bisa tidak terbelalak ketika Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadaku seraya mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang berbeda dari chakra pengobatan.

"_Kisho Tensei no Jutsu_!" Hinata meneriakkan nama jurus tersebut. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ikut terbelalak seperti halnya aku.

Kiba dan Shino seakan hendak menghentikannya. Karena, jurus itu bukan jurus pengobatan biasa. Melainkan jurus yang mentransfer jiwa seseorang. Jurus terlarang untuk menukarkan nyawa orang yang telah mati dengan pengguna jurus itu sendiri.

"B-bodoh! Hentikan!" Aku menepis tangan Hinata. Ia terlihat tidak terkejut dan justru kembali melanjutkan jurus tersebut.

"Jurus ini tidak akan membunuhku, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena, kau belum mati. Jadi, aku membagi usiaku denganmu. Kita masih dapat hidup bersama walau tak lama."

Aku terhenyak. Kurasakan tubuhku tak lagi terasa seringan sebelumnya. Aku merasa jiwaku perlahan-lahan mulai kembali.

"Cukup … Hinata. Jangan lakukan yang lebih dari ini!" Bentakku padanya.

Ia melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari dadaku. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Beberapa rekan _shinobi_ segera sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang hendak terjatuh ke belakang. Sementara aku sendiri yang telah diselamatkan oleh gadis yang kucintai tak ayalnya merasa tubuhku mulai oleng.

**BRUK ….**

"Sasuke! Hinata!"

"Bawa mereka ke rumah sakit cepat!"

"Mereka butuh pertolongan! Cepat bawa mereka!"

* * *

"_Ukh_!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening. Kulihat tanganku telah penuh dengan perban. Sinar matahari hangatlah yang pertamakali menyapaku. Sampai kemudian aku sadar bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikanku dari ambang pintu.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga."

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaian pasien. Dapat kulihat juga bekas selang infus di tangannya. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Gundah, bersalah dan bahagia. Aku hanya bisa menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi, ia mengulaskan senyuman dan perlahan berjalan menuju ranjangku.

"Matahari bersinar cerah. Alangkah senangnya jika selanjutnya kita bisa menikmati matahari ini dengan suka cita. Tanpa ada lagi dendam di hati, lara, ataupun kenangan buruk di masa lalu."

Aku terpejam. Ya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku akan merasa lebih bersalah lagi jika di sisa hidupku yang merupakan pemberian Hinata ini, aku membuatnya terus bersedih karena sikapku. Maka, aku pun ikut menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya. "Iya, kau benar."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia bersandar membelakangi jendela. "Aku mengharapkan Sasuke yang baru mulai besok."

Alisku terangkat. "Sasuke yang baru?"

"Iya!" Hinata berjalan lagi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sasuke yang tidak lagi dibayang-bayangi apa pun yang menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang bahagialah yang ingin kulihat mulai dari besok, bahkan sekarang."

Sebuah pikiran jahil terlintas di otakku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin melihat Hinata yang baru."

"_E-eh_?" Kali ini ia yang mengangkat alis. Mungkin keheranan dengan permintaanku. "Berubah untuk apa?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Aku melambaikan tanganku, menyuruhnya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya padaku karena ada yang ingin kubisikkan. Setelah kepala wajahnya berada tepat di samping wajahku, kudekatkan mulutku. Kucuri kesempatan itu untuk mendaratkan selaksa kecupan singkat di pipinya sembari berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Hyuuga Hinata lagi. Yang kuingin lihat selanjutnya adalah … Uchiha Hinata."

_**Meski kini durasi tak lagi tersedia banyak untuk kami**_

_**Biarlah**_

_**Karena, jiwa kami tak akan menyepi**_

_**Tak akan lagi kalah oleh kata mati**_

_**Karena ada cinta yang tersedia abadi ...**_

**FIN**


End file.
